Requiem For A Dream
by Dlbn
Summary: It's a dream he can't wake up from. Destiny is calling. The choice is his, and the time is now.


Dlbn: Hello, everyone! It's September 26, 2012, and you know that that means!

Nbld: Time for a new Loveless fanfic in honor of the birthday of Agatsuma Soubi!

Dlbn: That's right! After thinking it through, we finally developed a plot and everything, so we got to writing it.

Nbld: And viola, here we are!

Dlbn: There are slight spoilers up to volume eight, but nothing past that. I myself own volume 9, which was released on September 12th by VIZ Media, but I won't put anything from that in here.

Nbld: We don't want to ruin it for everyone, so we left it out. Some paragraphs may look like they could be spoilers for what happens post volume 8, but those are entirely made up by us and have nothing to do with the newest volume or the Scanlations I've been reading all along ^^"

Both: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Agatsuma Soubi or any other character from the Loveless series. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I only own the original Japanese-audio-only DVD box set of the anime, the English-audio released edition of the anime, a poster I made, and all 9 of the manga. I make NO money off of writing this!

Dedication: This is dedicated to the birthday of Mr. Soubi Agatsuma! Happy birthday!

000

Six year old Soubi Agatsuma stood in the dorm room that he would now call his home for the next twelve years. Big, blue tears fell slowly from large blue eyes.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" He cried, ears flattening against his head. "Why aren't they here? Won't they wake up?" He sniffled.

"Stupid kid." The man in the doorway scowled. "They're dead, do you not understand that? Are you really that stupid?"

The little boy looked up at the much older, much taller man. "I'm not stupid!" He objected, stomping a small foot on the ground. "Mommy says I'm smart!"

"Yes, well Mommy isn't here right now, is she?" The man asked. "Because she's dead. Just like your father. Good riddance on him."

"Don't say that!" Soubi ordered. His voice cracked as more tears fell. He sniffled and rubbed his nose on his coat sleeve.

"Disgusting." The man said. "Clean yourself up. I'll talk to you later, when you're not being foolish." He turned on his heel and left out the door.

"No, wait!" Soubi objected. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me like mommy and daddy…!" he ran to the doorway to follow the man.

He chased the older male down the hall. "Come back!" The little boy ordered.

As he ran, the man seemed to be still getting further and further away. The faster Soubi ran, the further the man was.

"Come back! Wait! Come back!" He cried.

Suddenly, the man vanished, and the hallway Soubi was running down shrunk. He smacked headfirst into a door and fell to the floor.

"Ow…" He stood, massaging his sore backside. "Mister? Are you in here?"

He swung open the door and was greeted by a bright white light. He shielded his eyes as he stepped into the room.

"What are you doing that for, Soubi?" The elder man's voice wondered. "There's no light on in here."

Sure enough, when Soubi removed his hand from his eyes, he saw that the room was almost pitch black. The only light came from a computer screen and reflected off of the elder man's glasses.

"S-Sorry Miss…Sorry, Sensei…" Soubi apologized.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Sensei, hm?" The elder wondered, standing. He ran his hand along the top of his desk as he walked out from behind it.

"S-Sorry…Ritsu…" Soubi's voice held a tinge of malice in it now.

"Very good." Ritsu joined the male at his side, backing him up against the office door behind him.

Soubi swallowed harshly as he felt Ritsu press against him. The elder male took strands of Soubi's blonde hair in his hand and threaded his fingers through it. "R-Ritsu…?" Soubi wondered. "W-what are you…!?"

He was cut off as Ritsu pressed his lips to Soubi's. The man moaned as Soubi let a surprised squeal escape his mouth. Ritsu pressed him harder into the door; the fingernails of the hand not in Soubi's hair digging into the younger male's side. Suddenly, Soubi felt the door behind him give way. He fell back with it.

"Ritsu!" Soubi reached a hand to his teacher to try and stop form falling.

Ritsu grabbed onto the door frame and reached out to Soubi. Their fingers slipped past one another, and then Soubi was tumbling down into darkness.

Soubi fell with a light 'oomph' on something soft. Shaking his head to get rid of the falling sensation still coursing through him, he propped himself on his elbows. He looked around to find that he was back in his dorm room. But something that was there didn't belong. Ritsu-sensei stood at the foot of Soubi's bed; only wearing his boxers and glasses. Soubi flushed and looked down at himself to notice that he was only in boxers as well. He pulled his legs up to his chin and leaned on his knees.

"Uh-uh." Ritsu shook his head. He reached out and split Soubi's legs sideways a little, so that the younger boy was more exposed. "No need to hide. We have the same thing, you know." Ritsu sat on his knees and pulled Soubi close by the shoulder. "Don't do that again, understood?"

"H-Hai, sensei…"

Ritsu growled and dug his fingernails into Soubi's shoulder. "What did I say about calling me sensei?"

"Sorry…Ritsu. I won't do it again." Soubi corrected himself.

"I should hope not." Ritsu smirked. He pulled the boy into a kiss that took Soubi's breath away.

Why was sensei doing this? Why was Soubi half naked in front of the other male, who was also half naked? What was going on? Soubi shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He let Ritsu lay him down on the bed. Ritsu pulled back.

"I won't hurt you, alright?"

"A-Alright…" Soubi muttered.

"Trust me, Soubi-kun." Ritsu kissed the shell of the male's human ear. "I'll make you feel good, okay…?"

"O-Okay…"

Before Ritsu could do anything more, Soubi's eyes started sliding shut. Soubi fought to keep them open, but they just wouldn't listen to him. His eyes fell shut and he slipped into darkness once again.

000

It only took a few minutes for Soubi to come to. He was lying on the ground in a storage shed; one arm extended out in front of him. His neck felt warm for some reason, but also stung at the same time. He reached the fingers of his left hand up to his neck and touched something warm and sticky. He pulled back his fingers to see them stained bright red. Blood? He looked down to see that his shirt collar was stained with the sticky substance as well. His neck stung when he moved it, but he kept looking around anyway. A mirror hung on a hook on one of the walls nearest to him. Soubi struggled to his feet and to the mirror. He looked at his neck. Underneath the blood was the barely legible letters that read 'B-E-L-O-V-E-D. Soubi swallowed hard, ignoring the pain it caused him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught another reflection in the mirror. A young boy sat on a crate, looking over a bloody switchblade. He boy's raven black hair glittered different colors in the sunlight; navy blue, gold, plum, and red. His plum colored eyes stopped looking over the blade and focused back at Soubi. He smiled at Soubi, but it seemed more like a snarl.

"You're finally awake." He snapped.

"Sorry, Seimei." Soubi instinctively knew the younger boy's name. "It's from the blood loss…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Seimei snarled. He stood. "I asked you if you had wanted it to hurt. You said yes. I thought you could handle it."

"I can."

"You fainted."

"Gomennasai."

Seimei snarled for real and threw his knife at the wall; missing Soubi's head by inches. "I'm beginning to rethink everything that lying teacher said about you, Soubi." He informed. His voice was dark with rage and malice. "If you can fall to blood loss of this little magnitude, I can't _imagine_ how horrible you must be in battle. With slight blood and battle damage. You'd die before we even started!"

"No, I won't!"

Seimei started forward. There was a challenge in his steps. He grabbed Soubi by the collar and slammed him into the mirror. It cracked behind his back. Shards splintered out to the ground as cracks ran through the mirror's surface. Soubi winced slightly, but tried to hide it. It seemed to annoy Seimei, because he grabbed the knife and pointed it at Soubi's throat.

"Watch your _tone_, Agatsuma…" Seimei whispered. His voice may have been low, but it held malice and contempt for the elder teen before him. "I'm your Sacrifice now. Do you understand me? You do as you're told and you _don't_ argue with me."

"But…Seimei, I…"

Seimei snarled. It was Soubi's only warning before the blade dipped into his throat. Soubi's eyes widened as Seimei's blade dug through his skin. Before Soubi knew it, he was falling to his knees. His eyes shut as Seimei released him and snarled as he let the elder male drop.

"Pathetic, Agatsuma." Seimei informed. "Truly pathetic."

Soubi closed his eyes. The pain in his neck was unbearable. No wonder he'd passed out during the initial carving.

000

When Soubi opened his eyes, he was sitting on a stool in front of a white canvas. A blue butterfly was being painted on a red rose. The outlines of colors were there, but the butterfly wasn't filled in yet. Soubi ran a hand over his pulled-back hair.

"Hey, you're Agatsuma Soubi, right?" A voice asked from his side.

"Huh?" Soubi looked to see a green haired male leaning over his shoulder.

The male had lilac eyes that vaguely reminded Soubi of Seimei's eyes. His ear was pierced three times on the cartilage, and once on the earlobe. The male smiled.

"I'm Kaido Kio." He greeted. "I love your art."

Soubi shrugged and picked up a paintbrush; going back to the painting.

"Can I set up shot next to you? Do you mind?"

"I like solitude…"

But Kaido wasn't listening. He was already setting up his easel and getting ready to paint. Soubi sighed and subconsciously inched to the other side to avoid him. Kaido wasn't relenting. "So where are you from, Agatsuma-san?" He wondered. "I'm from Hachijō."

"Gora." Soubi said without thinking.

"Gora?" Kaido's eyes lit up. "Why would you come all the way to Tokyo? Isn't that like, a twelve hour trip?"

"Eight hours." Soubi corrected. "Do you really need to sit here? You're distracting."

Kaido leaned over and put an arm on his right shoulder. "Oh, come on, Agatsuma! You won't make any friends acting like that!"

"I don't need friends." Soubi looked back at his painting. "I only need Seimei."

As Soubi's brush hit the canvas to color in the red rose, the canvas exploded and spread shatters of paper into his face. Soubi shut his eyes against the explosion, but it ended as soon as it began.

000

Soubi's eyes opened and stared in horror at the television screen in front of him. The word 'murder' flashed across the screen as a Breaking News Bulletin. The news said that the victim had not been identified as of yet, but Soubi didn't need a positive ID. He knew who it was. Amongst the faces of the frightened elementary school children on the screen, he spotted one that looked eerily similar to Seimei…only younger. He was leaning against the fence that outlined the school yard. Another girl, about his height, stood next to him. She had her arm around his shoulders. Even though he was in the background, Soubi could practically see the horrified look in the boy's eyes. He must have been the one to find the body. And if he was the one to find the body, then maybe that meant that…

Before Soubi could think on it anymore, he spotted two EMT wheeling out a gurney. The corpse was covered by a white sheet, but even Soubi could see a darkened body under the blanket. The term 'arson' flashed across the screen. A burnt body. A dead burnt body. That Seimei's brother had seen. Fire…Seimei…dead…

"_If I were to die, you go find my brother." _Seimei had said._ "You will serve him. And you will love him."_

Soubi knew that he had to do. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. Seimei was dead. Now, he Soubi had to find Seimei's little brother and carry out the order. Soubi pushed open the front door to step out into the world. Instead of walking onto his front porch, Soubi walked out of a brick wall and leaned back on it. He spotted two women pushing bicycles down the street. They watched him warily as he took out a cigarette.

"Excuse me." He greeted them. "But when does school let out here?"

"It's Saturday." One woman said. "They let out at three."

"Thank you." Soubi looked at his watch. It was almost three now.

The school bell rang and Soubi heard feet pounding down pavement. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed the wrist of the young boy running past. He smiled down at the boy with raven black hair and plum colored eyes. There was a bandage on his cheek. Soubi absentmindedly touched the bandages around his own neck that concealed his name. They were alike…both injured…

"Why are you crying?" Soubi wondered. "Did someone upset you?"

"I'm not crying!" The boy sneered. "And who the hell are you? Don't go grabbing at kids!"

Soubi pulled him close. "You never stuck around for me, so I came here to find you. Seems fair, no?" Soubi winked. "Seimei didn't tell you about me?"

The boy stopped trying to pull away and fixed Soubi with a narrowed-eyed gaze. "How do you know Seimei?"

Soubi smirked. "How indeed?"

000

Next thing Soubi knew, he was in the Seven Voices Academy library. Ritsuka stood behind him, and the Zeroes further back on their knees. Both Zero boys had their hands to their throats and were panting heavily. The air reeked of power that Soubi could only recognize as Seimei's. Seimei stood in front of him, by the large library window. Soubi could see agitation and anger hidden in the deep plum pools that made up the elder Aoyagi's eyes.

"I can't believe you would betray me like this, Soubi." Seimei scolded. "You're just as defiant as you were when I carved your name into your neck." He smirked. "Now, please, be a good boy for once and shatter this window for me. I would like to leave. _Now_." There was an unspoken threat in his voice.

Ritsuka grabbed his coat sleeve.

"Soubi, don't!" He objected. "If you do, then Seimei will leave again!" The neko sounded like he was crying. "Please!"

"You see, Ritsuka, he can't do what you tell him to. Not when _I_ myself have given him an order that yours contradicts." Seimei didn't seem to care that his little brother might not understand him. "See, Soubi is just that kind of boy."

Soubi slowly reached his arm up, fingers pointed at the window. "Barrier in front of me, shatter. Nothing shall hold me in." He ordered.

"Ritsuka, look out!" Natsuo called out.

Seimei smirked at them as the window pane shattered. Soubi covered his face and turned; shielding Ritsuka from the oncoming barrage from the window.

000

When Soubi opened his eyes and turned to see what was waiting behind him, he realized he was no longer in Seven Voices Academy library. Instead, he was in the old school house; where Septimal Moon resided. The blinded Ritsu, Nagisa, Nana, Ritsuka, Seimei, and Kio all stood in the room he was in. each one stood before a door. Ritsu, Nana, and Nagisa stood in front of a door marked 'past'. Seimei's door was marked 'loyalty'. Kio's had 'friendship' scrawled on it in fancy lettering. The door Ritsuka stood in front of simply stated 'love' in blocky letters. Before Soubi could speak, each of them vanished into the doors they had been in front of. The doors shut in front of their new occupants. They then spun around the room; doing a chaotic dance as their markings vanished. Once the doors stopped, they seemed to be in the same spots.

_Which of these doors will you chose, Soubi?_ A man's voice wondered.

A man wearing a white suit appeared in the middle of the room. His hair was brown and slicked back. His blue eyes reminded Soubi of his own.

"Father?" Soubi wondered. "Where am I? Why are you here?"

_What do you want to lose the most?_ The male asked, though his lips didn't move.

"What do I want to lose?"

_The people that were here a moment ago all represent something in your life._ The man explained. _Chose the door that holds what you want to rid your life of._

"How…how do I know what the right decision is?" Soubi wondered. "I can't even read the doors to know which I want."

_You may not be able to see, but you know in your heart which door is the right one. Whatever one you chose to open, that will be the thing that you want to lose the most._

Before Soubi could say anything more, the man vanished. Soubi sighed and looked around the room. Without thinking about it too much, he knew which door to open. He sighed and closed his eyes as he grabbed the doorknob. Once he had the courage to do so, Soubi opened his eyes and twisted the doorknob. Behind it stood Seimei. His plum eyes blazed in disappointment.

"You disappoint me, Soubi." Seimei said. "Turning on your master?" He tsked at Soubi. "But it's not like it matters. I have another fighter. A newer, better, more loyal model. You're obsolete."

Nisei Akame walked out of the darkness of the room behind Soubi and grabbed his shoulder. The blonde turned to see his smirking face. His chocolate eyes held a raging fire in them. His normally loose black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"I believe you're in my way, Agatsuma." He said with a smirk. Flashing his name hand, the right one, he entered the doorway with Seimei and took his place behind him.

"Goodbye, Soubi." Seimei told him. "You do right by my brother."

Nisei flicked his hand in a cocky wave before the two of them vanished. Soubi slammed the door shut.

"Seimei…" He muttered.

He felt eyes on him and turned. A woman with chocolate eyes and long blonde hair stood in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a flowing white dress. Pears shimmered on her neck and a jeweled headband sparkled amidst her hair. Soubi recognized her right away.

"Mother?" He wondered.

_That which torments you the most is behind you now. _She smiled, showing off perfect, pearly white teeth. _You have a choice to make, Soubi._ Though he heard the words, her lips didn't move. _What is most important to you? Your sensei and your past? Your friend? Or that little boy you protect so…carelessly?_

He sensed the humor in her voice as she used her true name.

_You're at a crossroads in your life now, Soubi._ She said his name with all the tenderness of a loving mother. _You have chosen what to put behind you, now you must chose what to bring with you into the future._

"What if I want more then one thing?"

She frowned slightly. _You are to choose what you value the most above the others. Your _destiny_._

Soubi cringed slightly at that. "Destiny cannot be changed. No matter what."

She smiled softly at him as her eyes sparkled. _Nothing is set in stone. The future is always changing._ She informed him. _Choose your Destiny, my son._

And just like that, she faded off into an explosion of brilliant white light. Soubi shielded his eyes until the light faded. Without his mother in the room, he was able to pick a door. He took the one in the back of the room. Soubi walked over to it wordlessly and yanked the door open; not caring what was behind it.

Behind the door, Ritsuka Aoyagi smiled up at him.

"Hi, Soubi." He greeted. "I always knew…it would be you…"

"It would be me?" Soubi wondered.

Ritsuka stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Soubi's waist. "The one who would make me complete." He said into Soubi's shirt.

Soubi blinked in confusion for a few moments before wrapping his arms around the boy as well.

"My fighter…" Ritsuka muttered. "No…" He smiled up at Soubi. "My lover."

Soubi didn't waste any time pulling Ritsuka into a kiss. The other doors in the room flew open and wind came out. The doors and the empty hallways behind them vanished in the same manner of his parents.

_Soubi_. Two voices called to him.

Soubi reluctantly pulled away from his little lover to look for the sources of the voices. His mother and father stood in the middle of the room. They were bathed in a white light. His father had his arms around his mother. Soubi didn't see his mother's true name written on her.

_Destiny can always be changed, Soubi._ His mother spoke first.

_Don't fight it._ His father offered. _It's a natural process that everyone must face._

_Fighter or Sacrifice, human or something else. _His mother went on. _You alone can choose the path that will lie out in front of you._

_You have chosen wisely, son._ His father spoke. _The best path si the one you set out for yourself._

_Your father and I are so proud of you, Soubi._ His mother went on, as tears sparkled in her dark eyes. _After everything you've gone through; everything you were forced to endure and every order you were forced to carry out. It has all made you into a better man. The best man you can be._

_And that little boy is here to make sure that you never stop growing._ His father smiled down at Ritsuka.

"Watch over our son, Ritsuka." Soubi's parents spoke at once, their lips moving this time.

Ritsuka smiled shyly and looked up at Soubi. "You heard them, Soubi." He said. "You're a great man. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise. Okay, Soubi?"

Soubi opened his mouth to speak back, but found that he couldn't.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered. "Are you okay?"

Soubi tried to speak again and looked to his parents when he couldn't. They were vanishing form the feet up. His mother smiled softly at him

"I love you, Soubi." She told him.

"I love you, too, son." His father added.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered as the Fighter didn't reply. "Are you okay? Soubi? Soubi? Soubi?"

000

"Soubi! Ritsuka's voice got more urgent as his Fighter failed to respond. "Soubi, wake up! Are you okay?! Soubi!" He shook the elder man harshly. "Damn it Soubi, wake up! That's an order!"

Soubi's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Ritsuka?" He wondered.

Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" He latched onto the elder man's neck. "You were out cold! I thought you'd never wake up!"

The open cell phone next to Soubi's head read "9-1" on the screen. It looked like Ritsuka's desperation had almost convinced him to call for professional help. Soubi was glad he woke up when he did.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Ritsuka." Soubi said.

He looked around. He was no longer in the pitch black room that once held doors. He was safe in his apartment. With the little neko he'd chosen at his side.

"Thank you for being so concerned about me."

"O-Of course." Ritsuka flushed. "I love you, why wouldn't I worry…?" His hands flew to his mouth to cover it. "I'm gonna go get you some water!" He fled from Soubi's room to go to the kitchen.

Soubi smiled. Finally, Ritsuka had the courage to say it. Soubi stood slowly and made it over to the balcony on bare feet. He leaned on the banister that prevented him from toppling over the balcony. He stared up at the bright moon and the stars. Soubi smiled, knowing his parents were up there somewhere; watching out for their little boy and his little lover. Soubi heard someone trudge across the wood floors of his apartment, but he didn't need to look to see just who it was. Ritsuka handed him a glass of water.

"You'll need this." He said, still flushing from his earlier confession.

Soubi took the water and set it on the banister. "Arigato, but I'd like something a little more…refreshing…"

"Oh! Um…there's soda in the fridge. Want me to get that?" Ritsuka started to leave, but Soubi grabbed his arm to stop him.

Ritsuka looked up to him with plum colored eyes that reflected the moon. Soubi smiled; remembering the same questioning look being it Ritsuka's eyes the day they had formally met.

"I don't want soda."

"Tea or coffee, then?"

Soubi chuckled. "No." He pulled Ritsuka close.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of the boy's nose, making the neko's tail go rigid.

"I want you…"

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka flushed. "I couldn't wake you." He stalled. "Were you in the middle of a dream?"

"Yes, I did dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry…was it a good dream?"

"A _very_ good dream." Soubi said. "It taught me something."

"What did it teach you?"

"Just what's important." He wrapped his arms around the neko and picked him up, sitting him on the banister. Ritsuka grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Soubi!" He scolded. "Are you crazy?!

"For you, maybe." Soubi winked. He kissed Ritsuka full on the mouth; wrapping his arms around the boy to prevent him from falling.

Ritsuka slowly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck as well. Soubi used his tongue to pry open the young boy's mouth. His tongue explored the familiar territory as though it were new. Ritsuka tasted of honey and sugar. Ritsuka's tongue timidly pressed back to Soubi's, and both appendages began a chaotic tango. Surprised by the little boy's boldness, Soubi pulled away to smile at the furiously blushing neko.

"Nothing is set in stone." Soubi informed softly.

"W-What…?" Ritsuka whispered back; too out of breath to properly respond to that.

"My dream taught me that the future is ever changing. It's not set in stone. It's what we make it."

"Y-Yeah…you shape your environment and make your own path to follow…" Ritsuka agreed with the elder male. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I have a proposal for you."

"P-Proposal?" Ritsuka's eyes expanded further then they should have been able to.

"If we can shape our own Destinies, and our own paths and futures…" Soubi smiled softly and leaned close. "Then why don't we…" He whispered, making Ritsuka shiver. "Create the future together, hm?"

Ritsuka flushed and looked away for a moment, but his eyes found their way back to Soubi's.

"I…I'd like that, Soubi…" He said softly. "A future with you…? I couldn't ask for anything more."

Soubi smiled. "I couldn't ask for more either, my sweet Ritsuka." He kissed the tip of the boy's nose.

"Soubi?"

"Yes?"

Ritsuka flushed. "That's not how you kiss me."

"Oh?"

Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's collar and pulled him close. "_This_ is how you kiss me." He harshly pressed his lips to Soubi's.

Soubi's eyes widened, but he soon found himself responding to the kiss.

And thus, a new chapter in the life of Soubi Agatsuma was born. But this time, it was a chapter that he himself had chosen.


End file.
